<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Badass Maria by FanGirl18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472950">Badass Maria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18'>FanGirl18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malex Oneshots/Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Maria DeLuca is a Good Friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria rips the Manes brothers a new one because she doesn't like them and will protect her friend no matter what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria DeLuca &amp; Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malex Oneshots/Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roswell NM</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Badass Maria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a tumblr prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maria liked to consider herself a good person most days though she does not claim to be a saint. She has made mistakes before in her life, been through things that hurt like with her mother and she likes to think she has come out wiser. For so long she has hated Isobel Evans and it turns out the blonde alien was a victim of something cruel but Maria knows her worst mistake is what she almost did to her best friend. She has been friends with Alex longer than Liz and so developing feelings for Michael Guerin wasn't expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more unexpected thing was finding out her best friend, her brother essentially, was deeply in love with the curly haired cowboy. Michael Guerin was the boy Alex would have stayed if only they kept kissing though she knows Jesse Manes and his equally psychopathic sons had something to do with the fracture between the two. She knew that maybe just maybe there could have been something between her and Michael if not for the glaring fact he loves someone else which was why when he tried to start something she sent him to Alex. Now after months of going slow, dealing with trauma and finding their place here the two lovebirds were engaged and she was happy for them truly until a dark cloud entered like a storm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit," she curses seeing the Manes brothers and oh she wants so badly to rip them apart especially since they have been a thorn in everyone's side since Jesse Manes died. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's Alex?" Kyle asked in a hiss clearly seeing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's with Liz getting something from the Crashdown. Want to help me get rid of some pests?" She asks not wanting the party ruined for Alex or Michael who was having to be held back by Max.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could melt their brains," Isobel offers and she keeps talking when she sees them glaring at her, "Please they were just as abusive as Jesse they deserve it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria wants to disagree but that's only because snarking is what her and Isobel do really. Honestly she agrees, normally she would not condone going through someone's mind just because they were an asshole but those three she would make an exception for. Maria though she wants this day to be pure for Alex, full of love and happiness, something he sorely lacked in his life and she knew if Isobel used her powers he would just feel guilty so it was the last resort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep Michael calm and let Kyle and I handle this," Maria orders walking around the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DeLuca where is our brother?" Flint asks stepping into her space while Harlan and Jesse Junior stalk the place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None of your business now get out of my bar. It's closed for a private event," Maria says seething trying to keep her cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on maybe we just want to celebrate our baby brother getting hitched," Harlan speaks up his voice cold and it's enough to make Maria turn ugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really Harlan? Alex doesn't want the brothers who helped abuse him here. The same brothers who helped Jesse try to kill him and claimed they were being good boys. Every chance you three got you told him he should just take the pain, that it would stop if he did. Newsflash no child should have to take any type of abuse from someone supposed to love and protect them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesse Junior here used to laugh every time Alex had a bone broken or his throat was so bruised he couldn't speak. Flint just called him names and told him he deserved it. Harlan you have to be the worst because you actively helped your father try to break Alex. Now I have asked you to leave so I am not going to ask again and if you refuse I will call the sheriff," Maria yells glaring at them with Kyle behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need Maria I'm here and my son was kind enough to call me so I could hear everything," Michelle Valenti says stepping in a present in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sheriff," Harlan starts only to be interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do not Sheriff me young man. You were asked to leave and not only that you were told to stay away from Alex now you can listen or I can arrest you then call your superiors which I'm sure you don't want," Michelle says coldly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maria is thankful when they seem to realize that they have no allies because the brothers finally leave. She has to take a deep breath but turns when she hears clapping and rolls her eyes. It was lucky that Kyle's mom showed up when she did otherwise there might have been a fight and Maria would not have cared about beating the shit out of the pathetic assholes that claim to be related to Alex. The lack of bloodshed and those three is worth it when a little later Alex walks in with Liz looking happy. She watches him dance, celebrate being engaged and she sees the way him and Michael just gravitate towards each other. Maria is content in knowing that nothing has ruined them, not Jesse, not herself and sure as hell not Alex's brothers because they deserve all the happiness they can get. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>